The Weather's Confession
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Snow x Serah? No more. Snow's gotten closer to Lightning. Snow x Lightning, Hope x Serah, Vanille x Fang. No lemon for once
1. Confusion

_I couldn't bear to write a story without Fang and Vanille as they're my favourite characters of the game, so what I've done is made it so they came out of stasis once Cocoon had been crystallized. Call me a party pooper, but that's how it is. They all live on Gran Pulse now (don't ask me how they built houses in a short space of time; they just did) and now, let's watch the story unfold!_

_Don't own FFXIII blah blah blah._

* * *

Sighing happily, Serah stretched her slim legs out and lay them across her fiancée's lap, kicking off her boots so they landed with a thud on the floor. Lightning sighed and stooped down to pick them up. "Really, Serah," she chided, "the house is turning into a pigsty! I don't need you to contribute to the mess Snow makes."

Snow and Serah laughed together. "Oooh, let me have my happy time!" Serah whined. Snow chuckled and tickled behind her knee, making her squeal in delight. Lightning rolled her eyes and deposited Serah's boots near the front door. "Well, at any rate, I'm not clearing up all the time after you two lovebirds, even if I _have _accepted you're going to get married."

"It's gonna be so cool!" she grinned, throwing her arms round Snow's neck and kissing his stubbly cheek. "And I'm hoping we can start making proper plans soon and all that! Waiting a year is too long for me!"

Snow looked across at Lightning and bit his lip. Her face remained stoic, but Snow could see a glimmer of worry in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking; the right time to tell her sister what had happened between them last year.

"_Lightning?" Snow asked softly, crouching beside the young woman's shaking form. She sat with her arms wrapped round her knees, crying silently. "Light…what's wrong?"_

_She looked up, revealing glittering eyes releasing their crystal streams. "I don't even know, not really," she whispered, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand and sniffing. "I think this is all just starting to get too much…"_

"_Hey, it's okay," soothed Snow, changing position and crossing his legs. "It's like that for all of us. The kids still cry in the night sometimes." He put a large hand on Lightning's arm comfortingly. "I know what you're like about wanting to be strong, but sometimes, maybe you have to let it out."_

_Lightning laughed softly. "It's just not me, is it? Crying like this. Serah would be ashamed of me."_

"_She'd be nothing of the sort!" Snow shook his head. "If anything she'd be glad you finally showed some emotion, Light!"_

_Lightning didn't reply and wiped her eyes again to get rid of the last traces of tears. Snow turned his head to the sky and gazed at the stars. In the distance, they could hear Fang and Vanille laughing amiably. "They sound like they're having fun," commented Snow._

_Lightning smiled."I swear there's something more between those two."_

"_Me too," he laughed. "You know, it's nice to be spending some time with you, Light. You're always so distant from everyone else. I like being able to talk to you."_

"_But I was always a bitch to you, if you haven't lost so many brain cells from me slapping you that you can't remember."_

"_Yeah…I remember. But, d'you know why I always persevered, and tried to be your friend?"_

"_Because I'm going to be your sister-in-law?"_

"_No."_

_He caught Lightning's chin in his hand and raised her face up so she was looking directly at him. He spoke softer this time, "It's because I always liked you. But it's not like I could have ever told you. It's only because I know there's not much time that I've told you this now."_

_Lightning blinked in surprise. "You're not serious," she said quietly. "You can't be. What about Serah?"_

_He sighed and let go of Lightning's face. "You're right…but I think I've come to realise we should just be friends. I can't see it working anymore. I've been through too much. Besides, my feelings for you are too strong now. Travelling with you has just made them grow." He smacked his head hard. "I sound like a child."_

"_No more a child than what you are already," Lightning replied with a watery chuckle, fiddling with her hair and gazing at Snow._

_Snow stared. Lightning's eyes were captivating; he just couldn't stop staring. Cautiously, they inched closer, their faces burning._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes..."_

_Finally, Snow closed the last few centimetres and their lips were gently pressed together… _

Pretending to need the toilet, Snow shifted Serah off him and stood up to go upstairs. Lightning had wandered up there a minute previously, and he needed to speak with her. He found her in her room, putting away clothes in her wardrobe. "Light?" he hissed. She looked round and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Snow?"

"I can't take it," he said urgently, "we need to tell Serah. It's not right; it doesn't feel right being with her! I know she's your sister and I hate to say all that, but I can't be with her anymore, Light! You're the one I want!"

Lightning scowled and shut the wardrobe door, then folded up the ironing board. "Keep your voice down, Snow! And…I know. You're right; we need to let her know. I don't like keeping secrets from her; it makes me feel awful." She sighed. "Okay, let's go and tell her and pray she doesn't summon an Eidolon on us…"

"Hmmm…he should have come back by now," thought Serah, fiddling with her hair, "unless he went for- oh, don't think about that! Ewww!"

On cue, Snow appeared in the doorway, looking nervous. Lightning strode past him and sat down next to Serah, taking both her hands. "Serah, we need to tell you something," she said firmly. "And I'm not sure you'll like it. In fact, I know you won't like it. But it has to be said, understand?"

She nodded, bewildered. Snow hovered in the doorway, trying to melt into the background, but when Lightning shot him a dangerous look, he inched forwards a little. Serah looked from her fiancée to her sister, waiting.

"When on our travels, a few weeks into our journey to Oerba," Lightning began, "Snow comforted me when I was feeling low, and we kissed. That's what we needed to tell you; or rather, what Snow was supposed to chip in with."

"Sorry, Serah," Snow mumbled, sitting on the arm of the sofa. "I guess my feelings changed during the journey."

Serah was speechless, her face blank. She bowed her head for a minute or so, thinking. Lightning still kept hold of her hands tightly. Beside her, Snow whistled nervously to himself, eyes darting all over the room, looking anywhere but the Farron sisters.

Serah suddenly raised her head and said quietly, "Can I have my hands back now, sis?"

"Oh! Of course!"

The moment her unsuspecting sister let go, Serah delivered a stunning slap to her face, then whirled round and did the same to Snow, who fell off the arm with a yelp of shock. Lightning rubbed her cheek, waiting for Serah to speak, while Snow picked himself up.

"Serah?" he asked. She just smiled a little sadly.

"So, if that's how it is, I can't do anything about it, can I?" she sighed. "Still, we got engaged very quickly, so maybe it's for the best. Maybe it wouldn't have worked out anyway."

"Serah, I'm truly sorry," he said. "I'd still like to be friends with you though."

"More than willing," she said flatly, fumbling behind her neck and unclasping her necklace. "I think Lightning will need this more than me now," she said, giving it to Snow, before standing up and leaving the room, shutting the front door behind her.

Snow bit his lip as he watched Serah leave. Lightning just sighed and leaned back, fiddling with her hair. "Well…that works," she mumbled. "What now?"

"I think I should go after her," proclaimed Snow. "Just to make sure she's okay. She'll be by the beach, I think."

Lightning nodded and closed her eyes briefly, opening them to reveal a guilty sadness glittering in their depths. "Be careful with what you say," she said as Snow left.


	2. The Acceptance

"Serah?" called Snow as soon as he was out of the door. He couldn't see her anywhere, so he headed down to the beach. Whenever some strong emotion gripped the playful young girl, be it grief or joy, she was most likely crouched in the sand, drawing patterns, or else letting the water lap at her toes.

As predicted, Serah was at the beach, gazing out at the foaming waves caressing the sunset-lit rocks in the distance. Snow said her name softly and she turned, looking a little surprised. "Yes?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I want to apologise properly," Snow replied, standing beside his former fiancée. "It didn't seem right to just tell you what went down. I felt bad, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It…must have been a blow to you."

Serah grimaced. "Yes, it was…but I'm powerless to stop emotion. If that's how you feel about my sister, then that's something I'll have to cope with." She closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek. "I should have known something would happen, with me encased in crystal…if only I had spoken longer to Vanille, I could have found out how to cope…"

"She's still only a kid like you, Serah. Besides, she's got Fang now." Snow put his hand gently on Serah's shoulder. "If I knew there was something worth working out, then I'd give it a go by all means; but I know I don't feel the way I used to about you. That's why I want to apologise to you. The thought of you guided us through our travels, and this is how Lightning and I repay you…no wonder you slapped us both. We deserved it for what we did to you. How else can I say I'll do anything to make it up to you?"

The young girl fiddled with her pink ponytail, watching the sun setting slowly. She smiled gently at the dimming red orb before turning her gaze to Snow and taking his hand.

"You don't need to...just stay friends with me, and I'll be happy."


	3. Girly Chat

On Serah and Snow's return, Snow decided he'd move out, so the girls wouldn't end up fighting and so Serah could recover. "Just for a while, okay?" he said. Looking up over the food she was cooking, Lightning nodded briefly. Serah uttered her consent, her nose buried deep in a book. Fang, Vanille, Hope and Sazh had dropped by to visit; they had no idea what was going on, and looked surprised (well, apart from Fang; she just blinked a few times. Considering the subject didn't have anything to do with Vanille or herself, it didn't really seem worth thinking about to her).

"What's happening?" Hope asked, raising his hand a little as if he were in school. Lightning gave him a comforting smile.

"Nothing; don't worry. Snow just needs time to himself for a while."

Fang's eyes raked over Snow and Serah; noticing Serah wasn't wearing her engagement necklace, it clicked, and she whispered into Vanille's ear, who held a hand over her mouth, her emerald green eyes widening. Sazh just shrugged and stroked his chocobo chick's head with his index finger (Dajh was with him, but he was playing outside in the garden with his own chocobo, which was pretty much fully grown now).

Snow lifted his hand in farewell and opened the front door. "I'll be at Lebreau and Gadot's place if anyone needs me," he said before he left, shutting the door behind him.

Two weeks later, Fang and Vanille had come to visit again. Fang remained downstairs with Lightning while Serah and Vanille scampered upstairs excitedly- they were practically best friends and shared many of the same interests, so they were a perfect match. Vanille jumped onto Serah's bed with a squeal of laughter, making Serah giggle as she shut the door. "You seem happy today," she commented. "Something happen?"

"I just like spending time with you!" chirped Vanille in her unusual Gran Pulse accent. "That's not a crime, is it?"

"Don't be silly!"

The (much older) girl knelt up and folded her hands in her lap. "Serah, will you answer me something?"

Serah knew what was coming, but she had had time to reflect during the two weeks without Snow in her life, and she felt a good deal better. "Is it about Snow?"

"Yes. What's going on? You're not wearing your necklace and Snow's moved out; is it serious?"

"We've just broken up on good terms is all," replied Serah with the tiniest sigh. "Turns out he likes Lightning more; they kissed when you guys went to Pulse first time."

"Gran Pulse!"

"Sorry. But yeah, that's what's happened. So he's moved out for a bit to give us girls time to ourselves."

Vanille gasped. "Oh, Serah! Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Give me a little more time and I'll be fine. I've got to study for entry exams and all that now, haven't I? I haven't got much time to think about boys. So, can we change the subject now?"

Vanille nodded. "Sure. What you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno…how're you and Fang doing?" she asked, grinning when Vanille blushed. She was still a little paranoid that her friends might not be totally honest with their acceptance of her same-sex relationship. Nevertheless she smiled through her blush. "Real good," she giggled. "I'm glad it's all working out. Oh!- I don't know if you noticed, but she bought me this new ring the other day-" She held out her hand and Serah grasped it to examine the silver ring with a small emerald cut into a heart set into the sparkling metal. "It's beautiful," she breathed, running a finger over it. "Was it expensive?"

"She won't tell me!" laughed Vanille. "She's real mysterious and I love it!"

"Awww…I'm so happy for you, Vanille!" Serah hugged her friend tightly. Vanille blushed again but hugged Serah back.

Lightning turned her head to the ceiling; she could hear the girls nattering away and giggling infectiously. "Sooner or later they'll rot their own ears away, the amount of girly chat those two go through in a day," she chuckled, passing a cup of tea to Fang. The older, raven-haired woman smirked and took an experimental sip of her drink.

"You couldn't be more right…and thanks; this is perfect."

"I do try," Lightning replied, sitting down in a chair and crossing one leg over the other. "How've you been recently then? It's been a few weeks since I saw you, but Vanille's been darting in and out all the time and I never get a chance to speak to her; she's too busy with Serah."

"Let me get a word in edgeways, sweetheart!" Fang interrupted, shaking her head in amusement. "I'm good as ever; apart from when that infernal chocobo flutters round my head every time Sazh and Dajh stop by."

"I think she's quite sweet," commented Lightning, taking her own cup of tea in her hands.

"Well, I'm much more used to the Gran Pulse variety; thank Lindzei they can't fly once they're about eight months old," shrugged Fang. She looked round curiously. "So, when is Snow moving back in? It's weird without him lumbering round with those bloody massive feet of his."

"I'm not sure," replied Lightning. "When Serah feels back to normal, I guess. You figured out what's going on, I take it? You always do."

"It was obvious, sweetheart. Didn't think it my business to interfere though, so I didn't say anything. Serah seems fine to me though; has anyone been to see Snow lately?"

"No. Lebreau has come by a few times to give us recent news but we haven't seen Snow himself. Once Serah gives it the all-clear, he's okay to come back. Also…" Lightning smirked as she took a sip of her drink and blew it to cool it down, "I think she's got the hots for Hope."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Just the way she looks at him and giggles at everything he says."

"She's a bit old for him, don't you think? Despite the fact she acts about twelve, at the end of the day, Hope's, what, fifteen? There's at least a four year age gap there. Would it work out?"

"Maybe," shrugged Lightning. "So, how's your relationship going?"

"Good. I guess Vanille's happy. Got her a little gift a few days ago; that certainly cheered her up."

"Nice to know you're doing well."

"And your relationship?"

"W-Wha-?"

"Sweetheart, it's plain obvious there's something between you and Snow."

Lightning looked a little flustered. "There's nothing! It was just a little incident a while back is all."

The older woman's fine eyebrows arched. "Little? Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes!"

Fang laughed heartily. "I'm just teasing you! Stop worrying so, Lightning!"

Lightning rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea. Fang turned her head to the ceiling and listened to the girls talking for a moment. She chuckled softly. "They're discussing hair and make-up…how utterly girly."

"How utterly disgusting," Lightning said, making a face. "I was never one for make-up, and you can see I don't care about my hair."

"The amount of times Vanille's pinned me down, trying to put eyeliner on me, you wouldn't believe, sweetheart. I'm the same as you. Kids, eh?"

"I have to agree with you on that one, Fang."


	4. Numbing

Lebreau sang softly to herself as she swiped a damp rag over her bar to clean it. Gadot had gone off to do some meeting with the others in NORA (now that everyone lived on Gran Pulse, NORA had a lot of work to do eliminating monsters that came into town boundaries), so Snow had decided to accompany Lebreau to the little bar in New Bodhum, the city that had been built round the crystallized remains of Cocoon. It had been four months since he had moved out of Lightning and Serah's house.

"You're looking bored," Lebreau commented. "D'you want a drink?"

"Hmmm…yeah, go on."

She passed a beer to him and flopped down onto a chair behind the bar. "Phew, I'm beat. It's so hot today! How you can stand to wear that coat in this weather, I'll never know."

Snow smirked. "It's all part of a hero's apparel."

"Yeah, yeah…"Lebreau picked up her martini and took a sip, singing to herself again.

Just then, Snow's phone rang, and he dug in his pocket to retrieve it. Seeing Serah's number flash up, he pressed the button to accept the call and held it to his ear. "Hey, Serah!"

"Hi, Snow!" She sounded totally normal, he was pleased to find out. "Fancy coming back anytime soon? It's odd without you!"

Lebreau could hear her shrill tone, and she laughed softly. "Awww, bless her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. We both are, me and Lightning. I don't hold anything against you, don't worry, and you can date Lightning if you want. I've got my eye on someone else!"

Snow laughed. "Oh, have you really? You'll have to fill me in later."

"So you're coming back?"

"I'll come round later, okay? And we'll have a good ol' chat like old times."

"Yay!" Serah cheered. "Okay, see you later, Snow!"

"Bye, Serah." He put the phone back in his pocket and drained his drink. "Is it okay if I move back into Light's house, Lebreau?"

She smiled, "Of course it is. I'll let Gadot know when he comes back, yeah? It's been really nice having you around though."

"I've enjoyed it too. I'll be sure to visit and all that. But I'm staying here a bit longer; I fancy a few more drinks."

They both laughed. "I hope you're not going back drunk!" said Lebreau. Snow shook his head, chuckling.

"No, don't worry. I wouldn't do that. I need to have a good long chat with the girls, sober."

"Well, I hope you sort it all out. I wouldn't be happy if the sisters fell out over a guy. So you be sure to patch things up properly, you hear me?"

"Yes, mother."

Lebreau reached over the bar and pinched his cheek affectionately. "Good luck, Snow."

Lightning felt a little nervous about Snow's returning. She polished the tabletop vigorously for something to do. Serah had gone out with Vanille ("Give you two some time alone," Serah had grinned as she left the house, clutching her best friend's hand in the way girls do) and the house felt very empty. Sighing as she realised what an unnecessary scraping she was giving her furniture, Lightning threw the cloth into the sink and flopped down on the sofa, wiping a hand across her brow and picking up the glass of wine she had poured for herself earlier. Taking a sip, she kept her eyes fixed on the front door.

"Why do I feel so nervous? This is unlike me…"

Suddenly draining her glass, she hastily poured herself another from the bottle of deep red liquid standing on the table. "Hurry up, Snow," she moaned, collapsing back into her seat.

Snow finished packing the few belongings he had taken with him and hoisted the bag onto his back. Lebreau reached up and hugged him, kissing his stubble-covered cheek while Gadot clapped him on the shoulder; he had come back just in time to see him off. "Thanks for having me!" Snow said cheerily, hugging Lebreau back and winking at Gadot, who chuckled amiably.

"No problem at all!" his best friend replied. "Come over any time you want; been great to have you around, Leader!"

"Seconded!" Lebreau chirped, letting go of the hulking man and moving to stand beside Gadot, taking his large, dark hand with her petite, white one. "You'd better go and solve the family crisis now; don't waste a minute! We know this is important to you, so give it your best shot or I'll be coming for you!"

Feigning fear, Snow backed away. "I'm so scared!" he laughed sarcastically, turning the door handle. "Okay, I'll be on my way. Bye, guys!"

Lightning heard the faint tap at the front door and stood up quickly to answer it, almost falling over herself in her unnatural haste. She groped for the key and pushed it into the lock, twisting it clumsily and opening the door to greet a grinning Snow. "Long time no see, Light!"

She nodded and stood aside. "You'd better come on in."

He strode past her and put his bag down near the door while Lightning closed the door and went back to her seat, stumbling a little. Snow frowned, now concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting beside her on the sofa. She nodded a little too enthusiastically and giggled in a way that was very unlike her.

"I've been waiting ages! Why did you take so long?"

"Sorry Light. I lost one or two things round the house and had to search everywhere. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine!"

His blue eyes, so like the frostiness of the Eidolon twins he once called forth, fell on the table, where he spotted a three-quarters empty wine bottle and empty glass; it clicked. "You're drunk, Light? Am I really that bad you have to get smashed before you speak to me?"

Lightning rolled her eyes and fiddled with her hair. "No, no, not at all! I was so bored waiting though! And nervous!"

"Nervous…?"

"Well, haven't seen you in ages and…"

"And?"

"And I missed you!" Lightning exclaimed tipsily, launching herself into Snow's arms and hugging him tightly. Utterly shocked by the young woman's behaviour, but at the same time a little pleased that she was being nicer than usual, he wrapped his arms round her slim but muscled frame and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I missed you too," he whispered. "Have you and Serah been okay?"

"We're both good," Lightning replied, closing her eyes. "Vanille's been keeping her company."

"Ah, that's good then." He raised a hand to stroke her faded pink hair. "It feels good to be back with you, Light. Even if you're a bit drunk."

"Sorry…"

"No, don't apologise. At least you're still here."

He lifted her head up and kissed her gently.

Then he kissed her again, letting her take control and brush her tongue against his; he could taste the sweetness of the wine in her mouth and plundered it to wrest the taste from her while tangling a hand in her hair, the other gripping her waist to pull her luscious body even closer to his. She ended up in his lap, her arms round his neck and their lips colliding hard in their desperate need for each other.

Eventually Snow pulled away, gasping for air as Lightning was. She changed positions and sat sideways on his lap, resting her pink head against his rock-hard chest. Chuckling, Snow encircled her in his strong arms. "Well, that was quite some kiss, eh Light?"

"Mmm…" was her reply as she snuggled closer to Snow and closed her eyes. Snow held her till Serah came home, by this time Lightning had fallen asleep.

"Hi, Snow," Serah said, hanging her jacket on a peg beside the door and waving goodbye to Vanille through the window. Snow murmured his greeting and shifted a little to let Serah sit down, but making sure not to wake her sister. Serah smiled at her former fiancée and kissed his cheek. "Missed you!"

"You too," he replied, taking an arm from round Lightning and hugging Serah. "So, tell me about this person you've got your eye on; I'm pretty interested!"

Serah blushed almost the same colour as her hair as she said, "Well, I went to see him today, with Vanille, and we just talked for a while, and it feels really nice to be around him! I don't know how he feels about me, not really anyway, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed. He's a bit younger than me, see, but he was pleased to see us."

"Where did you go?" Snow was intrigued.

"Oh, only the other side of the city; about two hour's walk or so."

"Hmmm…did you go see Hope while you were there?"

She blushed even further. "He was the only person I went to see."

Snow's eyes widened, his jaw dropping a little. That wasn't what he was expecting. "So it's Hope you want to go out with?" he laughed, before whistling. "Smooth, Serah."

"Shhh!"

"Oh yeah…Light. Sorry."

"I knew you'd laugh," Serah groaned. Snow shook his head and put an arm round her again, shaking her a little.

"I'm not laughing because it's Hope! I'm laughing because it was unexpected! But hey, I can see it working, so if you want it, go for it! Who are we to tell you what to do; you're an adult in your own right now."

She smiled. "Thanks, Snow. Do you really think it could work out between us?"

"Tell you what. Invite him over sometime; Light's not going to object, I'm sure. Then you can have a good chat with him, without his father around. How's that?"

Her face lit up and she smiled widely. "That sounds brilliant! I'll do that, of course I will!"


	5. Please, Let It Be!

_A week later_

Serah curled the phone cord round her finger, leaning back on her bed. "Sometime today…"

Finally, the phone was picked up on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hi, Hope! It's Serah."

"Oh, hi! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; you?"

"A little bored. Dad's gone out so I'm on my own."

"Well, do you fancy coming down here? That is, if it's okay with your dad."

There was a short silence as Hope thought. Then he said, "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll give Dad a call to find out if it's okay with him. What do you mean by coming over? Visiting, staying the night, whatever?"

Serah giggled. "You can do either! Light doesn't mind at all, so it's up to you!"

"I think I'll stay over then," he chuckled, his heart bursting with relief. He was glad he would be able to spend some time alone with Serah at last. "So, I'll give Dad a call, then ring you back to tell you the results. Bye, Serah."

"Bye, Hope!"

Serah put the phone back and sighed happily. Snow poked his head round the door, having been listening into the conversation. "Sounds like it went well."

"You listened?" Serah threw a pillow at the tall man. "You're not supposed to do that!" Snow caught the pillow and launched it back at her, laughing.

"I couldn't help it! So, is he coming?"

"He's checking with his dad now."

"Oh, that's good. Fingers crossed, eh?"

Serah crossed her fingers. Snow laughed and shut the door just as the phone rang again. Hastily Serah picked it up with slightly shaking fingers. "What did he say?"

"He said yes!"

"Brilliant! So we'll see you soon?"

"In a few hours," Hope replied. "See you then!"

"Looking forward to it!"

Serah jumped off her bed and headed downstairs, where Lightning was busy cooking and Snow was watching TV, beer in hand. "Light, I hope there's plenty there!"

Her sister looked up in surprise from the mushrooms she was slicing. "Why?" she asked curiously. Snow grinned, his eyes still fixed on the TV. Serah jumped up and down excitedly.

"Because Hope is staying the night!"

Lightning smirked. "I didn't have you down as one to be so excited. Calm down, okay? And don't worry; there'll be plenty to go around." Serah nodded and sat down next to Snow, bringing her legs up and wrapping her arms round them, rocking back and forth nervously.

"I really hope he feels the same way I do about him..."

Hope arrived about an hour later, having got the train, accompanied by Snow who had met him at the station. The first thing Hope did when he got in was sniff the air. "Something smells real nice."

"Oh, that's me!" joked Lightning, stirring the contents of the pot in front of her. Taking Hope's bag for him and hanging it up, Snow rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, apparently Spaghetti Bolognese is the latest fragrance for women."

They both laughed until Lightning made a threatening motion with a carving knife and they quickly sat down. Serah, until that moment hidden behind her sister, getting a drink, burst into giggles. "You the man, Lightning!"

"You bet," she grinned. "Sorry about that, Hope. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. Are you hungry?" He nodded. "Well, dinner's almost done, so you don't have to wait long. Do what you like till then."

Serah took a sip of her drink and made her way upstairs. Hope watched her, then excused himself and followed her quickly. Snow chuckled softly. "We can see where this is going," he said. Lightning put a lid on the pot and came over to cuddle up to Snow, lacing her fingers through his.

"Well, she might quieten down after all this."

They both laughed. Then Snow nodded. "Yeah…she's talked about him non-stop since I came back. But, we'll see, eh?"

"Yeah." Lightning kissed Snow's cheek, then slid down so her head was in his lap, her eyes closed as her boyfriend stroked her hair back from her face.

Swinging her legs, Serah drained the rest of her lemonade and beamed at Hope, who had just sidled through the open door. "Hiya!"

"Hey, Serah. Can I come in?"

"You just did," she giggled, setting her glass aside and shifting so there was room for the younger boy. "How are you?" she asked, lying back on the bed and fiddling with her hair. Hope looked away to hide his blush as he replied, "I've been a bit lonely since returning home, to be honest. Dad works a lot, ridding the place of monsters, so he's not often in, and I don't have many friends because everyone, particularly those from Palumpolum who survived, still reckons I'm a l'Cie. It's a bit depressing, really. That's why I was so happy to see you and Vanille."

Serah smiled warmly. "He's so cute!" Hope felt his cheeks, then, positive he wasn't blushing anymore, turned to the object of his affection. "I'm glad we did some good in the world," he said. "It means I was able to meet you. You're so much fun; I didn't think anyone could surpass Vanille in anyway, but you can."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Serah, her heart thumping so hard she was surprised the sound wasn't reverberating round the room. Hope bit his lip and blushed again, turning back to face the wall.

"Oh, um…nothing." Serah shrugged and picked up a magazine, flipping to the problem page. Hope was beating himself up inside for being so scared. "Why can't I just come out and tell her how I feel? I'm sure it's not supposed to be this hard!"

"Serah?"

She set her magazine down slowly and looked curious. She sat up, gazing quizzically. Slowly, Hope leaned forward-

"Hope! Serah!" Lightning called up the stairs and Hope jumped in surprise at the sudden interruption. "Dinner's ready!"

Serah slid off the bed and made for the door; Hope slowly followed a minute after, cursing Lightning for interrupting his attempt to get even closer to her sister. The older woman shot a grin at Snow as the younger two came in and flopped down at the table.

Serah and Hope were rather silent as they ate; however, Snow and Lightning chatted animatedly, gazing affectionately at each other over the table. Hope caught Serah's eye and they both smirked at each other.

Taking her chances, Serah reached her foot out slightly and brushed it against Hope's. He gave a little jump at the unexpected contact, but prodded her with his toe, prompting her to do it back until they had established a game of footsie. Serah couldn't help letting out a giggle, which made Hope laugh; soon they were laughing so infectiously that Lightning and Snow joined in.

Gradually, their laughs faded to giggles, then chuckles, then finally they all calmed down. Gasping for breath, Serah reached for her drink, but knocked it over, some of it spilling into Hope's lap; he chuckled and dabbed at it with his sleeve as Serah covered her mouth, embarrassed. "It's okay," said Hope. "Don't worry, it'll dry."

After dinner, Hope went back upstairs to sort out his sleeping bag, which Lightning had placed in the spare room for him. He didn't notice Serah slip in a

s he straightened the sleeping bag out on the bed and plumped his pillow. Playfully, Serah dug him in the ribs, making him jump. "Whoa- hey, Serah!"

"I had to!" she giggled. "And your face!" She collapsed onto the bed, laughing. Hope, chuckling, sat down beside her. His eyes became drawn to Serah's stomach; her top had ridden up when she fell back. Hope blinked rapidly a few times, his tongue emerging to unconsciously run along his lips.

Serah sat up, looking a little confused. "What's the matter? You're staring," she said innocently. Hope shook his head and exhaled heavily, snapping himself out of it. "Oh, nothing," he stammered. "Just…you, um, you look nice."

"Oh? Well, thanks!" Serah smiled before flopping back on the bed, her hair (which she had let out of her ponytail) spreading out in a pink sea around her head. Hope cautiously lay down beside her and returned her smile. Serah propped herself up on her elbow, a pink eyebrow arched smoothly, playfully. Hope felt heat rising to his cheeks, prompting a giggle from Serah. "You're blushing!" She touched his cheek. "Awww! Cute!" Hope reached up to swat her hand away, and she grabbed it with quick reflexes; her slim fingers interlacing with Hope's gloved ones, she bared her teeth in a triumphant grin. "Gotcha!"

"No…got you, Serah…"

Their hands still together, Hope tugged Serah forward, bringing their lips together before the older girl could even gasp her surprise. Still, she wasn't exactly complaining. Hope pulled away, a deep blush still covering his cheeks, but he was smiling, as was Serah. "What was that about?" she asked, sitting up and touching her lips with the pads of her fingers. Hope sat up also and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought it was obvious," he replied. "I really like you, Serah. Even if you don't like me that way, I'm just glad you didn't push me away or anything."

"Oh, don't be silly! Of course I like you that way!" she laughed, holding her arms out for a hug. Hope nestled into her arms gratefully, and she stroked his hair affectionately. "It's so soft. Wow..."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure! Awww, you're so adorable, Hope! Come here; kiss me again."

Hope obliged willingly, leaning up to kiss Serah's soft lips and letting his hands wander over her shoulders. With a happy sigh, Serah returned the kiss and opened her mouth a little to deepen it, letting Hope's tongue enter and play with hers.

A blissful eternity seemed to pass...

Then-

"Boo!"

"AHH!" shrieked Serah, jumping and falling off the bed. Hope swore under his breath and gave a hysterically laughing Snow the fingers. "Your faces!" Snow gasped, clutching his ribs and wiping tears of mirth from his bright blue eyes. Serah picked herself up from the floor and dusted herself down, glaring at her ex-fiancée.

"You ruined a really important moment there!"

"Oh, no I didn't! You've got plenty of time to make out afterwards. I just felt like peeping in on you."

"Oh, you didn't?" cried Lightning in exasperation, coming up the stairs and clipping Snow round the back of the head. "You said you'd leave them alone!"

"Well, I changed my mind!"

Serah blushed bright red and hung her head, biting her lip. Lightning chuckled and walked over to ruffle her sister's hair. "Don't worry, sis," she said reassuringly, "it was plain obvious you two had a thing for each other. No need to hide anything from us. But if Snow barges in again, you've got permission to punch him."

"Hey!" protested Snow, but everyone just laughed at him. Lightning lightly punched him on the arm, and his hand darted out, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. He planted a quick kiss on her lips, then let go and stuck his tongue out before going back downstairs. Lightning rolled her eyes, then smiled at Hope and Serah. "Have fun," she said, before following her boyfriend down the stairs.

Hope blinked in surprise. "Oh," he said. "I totally thought Light would flip out or something like that."

"Nah. She's calmed down a lot since, well, everything really," replied Serah, pulling her bobble out of her hair to tidy it up; Hope gazed at her as he had never seen her with her hair down before.

"Wow, you really look like your sister without your hair up, Serah."

Serah raised an eyebrow, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not!" She secured her bobble back in place and slipped a mirror out of her pocket. "Ah...perfect."

"There was nothing wrong with it anyway," Hope said, leaning his head on Serah's shoulder. She put her mirror away and wrapped her arms round him, an affectionate smile gracing her delicate features. Hope sighed contentedly and closed his eyes...

...Downstairs, Snow and Lightning curled up together on the sofa, watching a film. Her head on Snow's chest, Lightning smiled peacefully. Snow reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring, which he slipped onto Lightning's finger gently. She looked at her hand in surprise, then chuckled. "Smooth," she whispered, leaning up to kiss Snow, "but I don't see why I'd say no."

"I'd be rather upset if you did."

"But I didn't, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"Where's the necklace Serah gave back to you?"

"I figured it'd be unfair on her if I gave it to you. So I bought this instead."

Lightning examined the band and nodded. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I love you, Light- Claire."

"Love you too."

* * *

_I wrote this ages ago but I haven't uploaded anything in a while, so sorry. But, here you go,_


End file.
